


Bonfire Hearts

by cupidsbow



Category: Asoka
Genre: Angst, F/M, Festivids, War, doomed romance, songvid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-23
Updated: 2014-02-23
Packaged: 2018-01-13 12:28:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1226233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cupidsbow/pseuds/cupidsbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your love is like a soldier, loyal 'til you die.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bonfire Hearts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [condnsdmlk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/condnsdmlk/gifts).



> This was my actual assignment, and I think it's the best of the festivids I made this year.
> 
> I had a hell of a time with the source, which I suspect was converted from film to NTSC to PAL. It was so ugly -- dull and muddy and even after I did all the cleaning and fixing I could on it, the framerate still looked kind of off. Hopefully it's not really noticeable in the vid.
> 
> I also nearly ended up defaulting because there was a massive heat wave on the day before the deadline, and all the power went out for hours, and when it finally came back I found I'd lost some of my (incredibly slowly) rendered cleaned up source. Ugh. I may have shed a single crystalline tear over it, and I was re-editing and rendering right up until the wire.
> 
> Anyway, despite all that, I'm really pleased with how this turned out. It's like the vision in my head ended up as a vid, with no translation errors along the way.

  
[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/cupidsbow/1354282/27227/27227_original.png)

Download from MediaFire: [MP4](http://www.mediafire.com/download/yee7zk5dtbb5kc5/BonfireHearts-cupidsbow-mp4.rar) (rar 21.3MB); [WMV](http://www.mediafire.com/download/6jx2zcpzc46d413/BonfireHearts-cupidsbow-sm.rar) (rar 50MB)  
Stream: [YouTube](http://youtu.be/VR-BeWUo1tw)

  



End file.
